Scavenger's Hideout
The Last Easy Dungeon The Scavenger's Hideout is the first accessible dungeon in the Desert Oasis. After you find Purple and White Pikmin you can make your way straight to the black poison gate from the landing site. Tear it down and the entrance to the dungeon will be in plain sight. It's a pretty easy dungeon, you'll just have to learn how to deal with the varieties of Breadbugs you'll encounter throughout your trip there. They can be a nuisance if you're trying to gather treasures while being annoyed by smaller enemies. Expect a few fire and poison gas hazards here and there. Floor 1 *Breadbug x 2 *Dwarf Red Bulborb x 7 *Swooping Snitchbug x 2 *Fire Vent x 4 *Treasure x 1 This floor's a small, dark labyrinth. It is lit in a few spots by easily-broken Fire Vents, and you'll have to battle a couple of small bulborbs, and deal with two annoying Swooping Snitchbugs. These bugs can grab your Pikmin and replant them. You'll have to pick them out of the ground before you go down to the next floor, or else you'll lose those Pikmin. Chances are, this floor's treasure will be claimed by the Breadbugs before you can reach it. Breadbugs steal treasures and dead enemy bodies, dragging them back to their nests to hide them away. Pikmin that are holding onto the treasure when it is taken into the nest will be lost. If enough Pikmin pull away the spoils from the Breadbug, the prizes will be yours and the Breadbug will take heavy damage. You can also defeat Breadbugs by throwing Pikmin directly on top of them numerous times. Once a Breadbug is defeated, the nest will give up any treasures that were taken. Floor 2 *Bumbling Snitchbug x 1 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x 7 *Territorial Breadbug x 2 *Bomb-Rock (fall) x 2 *Gas Pipe x 4 *Treasure x 1 At first glance, this floor appears to be almost the same as the first. It's not. Gas Pipes are now situated where Fire Vents were before, and the Breadbugs have changed as well! Unfortunately it is impossible to distinguish a Breadbug from the pair of Territorial Breadbugs that you face here, but if they're headed towards your Pikmin, they are the Territorial variety. These Breadbugs don't bring things back to their nests- they gobble up Pikmin on the spot! You can defeat them by hitting them over and over with tosses directly on top of their backs. Also, the flying foe here is a Bumbling Snitchbug. It will attempt to grab your pilots, then throw them to earth with a damaging landing. You can struggle free by twirling the control stick. The treasure here is buried, so search it out and let your White Pikmin dig it up. When they do, a pair of Bomb-Rocks will drop from above! Run away and get all your Pikmin far from the explosion. Then, continue to unearth it and take it back. From now on, you need to be on the lookout for these stones. Floor 3 *Breadbug x 3 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x 5 *Dwarf Red Bulborb x 5 *Withering Blowhog x 2 *Fire Vent x 3 *Gas Pipe x 3 *Treasure x 1 *Key x 1 The treasure here is already somewhere out in the labyrinth. See if you can get it before the Breadbugs do, but watch out for the minor traps here and there, as well as the ever-present small bulborbs. You'll also come across a pair of Withering Blowhogs that add to the annoyance by spraying your whole group with an agent that causes their flowers to revert back to leaf form, slowing you down. One of the three Breadbugs has already managed to capture a Key. Lure in the Breadbugs using the bodies of the small bulborbs and keep trying until you defeat the right Breadbug. Floor 4 *Breadbug x 2 *Bumbling Snitchbug x 1 *Swooping Snitchbug x 1 *Territorial Breadbug x 2 *Bomb-Rock x 5 *Treasure x 2 A troublesome circular arena, there are four nests where Breadbugs emerge on all sides of the Research Pod located in the center of the room. A pair of snitchbugs will cause you a bit of grief, one will go for Pikmin and the other will attack your pilots. But your main worries should be that half of the Breadbugs here are territorial! It's tricky to distinguish, so get away from the center of the room to avoid confusion. Ignore treasures, you can get them later. Defeat the Territorial Breadbugs first (it'll be easier if you set off Bomb-Rocks while they pass by them) then the snitchbugs. Lastly, use the four corpses as traps for the true Breadbugs so you can take both of the treasures that they stole! Time for the final floor... Floor 5 (Final Floor) *Dwarf Red Bulborb x ??? *Giant Breadbug BOSS *Territorial Breadbug x ??? *Treasure x 1 This arena is the same size as the "Snack Pit" challenge level from Pikmin 2, and it has the same boss! This guy is much harder in this game. First off, it has more HP. Second, there are no treasures here to lure it for damage. The first attack, fortunately for you, up to six Dwarf Red Bulborbs at a time will randomly drop from the air until you deplete their numbers. This will help you damage the Giant Breadbug. However, it has a new attack! When it takes damage, it "barks" and Territorial Breadbugs emerge from its lair and seek out your forces to eat them! When this happens, ignore the Giant Breadbug and finish off the two territorials. BUT! Don't let it pull in a bulborb body, because if it returns to its nest it will regain ALL of its HP. You have to get it to hit the Research Pod four successive times without letting it return into its nest. The second attack is to keep tossing Purple Pikmin on it if you have any, and if you throw them quickly, it won't have a chance to bark! Once you deal enough damage it will get angry. Its skin pulls down over its eyes and it slowly follows your Pikmin group, trying to eat them. At this point, the bulborbs will stop spawning. Try and finish off all the other enemies here first before dealing with the slow boss at this point. To damage it now, you have to get it to bite at your Pikmin. The head will shoot out from the skin and snap like a Water Dumple only more slowly. Get out of the way and toss Pikmin onto the head before it goes back under the skin. They'll beat it up a bit before it can shake them off. Do this a few times and the boss will finally give up. The nest will disappear and reveal a treasure that details the locations of Keys underground! Time to leave the dungeon now. Wildlife *Breadbug *Bumbling Snitchbug *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Swooping Snitchbug *Territorial Breadbug *Withering Blowhog *FINAL FLOOR BOSS: Giant Breadbug Portal-Kombat